Trapped in an Elevator
by Untitled Rose
Summary: Booth and Brennan get trapped in an elevator and it’s at night with no one left at Jefferson to get them out. It’s a night full of funny little arguments and will their feelings about each other finally be revealed.
1. Trapped in an elevator

Brennan was about to leave the Jefforsonian for the night. As always she was the last one left there. Well so she thought till Booth walked into her office. She looked up from packing up her stuff. Before he could say anything she asked "do we have a case?"

"No." Booth replied.

"Well why are you here than," Brennan asked.

"I had to pick up a file and I came to see if you were still here." Booth said.

"And why did you do that." She asked Booth.

"Because I have to talk to you," Booth replied.

"What about," Brennan asked as she pushed him out of her office and locked the door.

"We can talk on the way to the elevator and in it. I have to get home I have a date."

"You have a date?" Booth asked.

"Does it really concern you. You know what I shouldn't have told you. You act this way every time I tell you I have a date you act like this Booth." Brennan stated.

They entered the elevator and Brennan pressed the button for the basement car park.

"You park your car down there why not the out door car park?" Booth asked.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Brennan asked.

"It doesn't matter any more." Booth said with a sad tone on his voice.

"Why doesn't it matter any more Booth. Is it because I have a date?" Brennan asked. Why do you act this way Booth? When I say anything about a date you act so jealous." She said. She gasped. "You are jealous aren't you? She bit her lip trying to keep from smiling. He was jealous of her she knew it. The elevator stopped. "Why won't this door open?" Booth yelled.

"Because we're not on a floor," Brennan said as she looked at the place where the floor number was meant to be. Booth pulled his cell out of his pocket and said "The batteries flat." Brennan opened her handbag and stared looking for hers. "It's not in here I must of left it in my office." She said as she closed her bag.

Booth went to the door and tried to open it. "Booth stop you can't open that you'll hurt your self." Brennan hissed at him.

"No I won't." Booth complained.

"Booth you're not as strong as you think you are." Brennan told him.

"Close," Booth said with a smile. "Get comfortable Bones we're having a sleepover."

Brennan ran to the door banging on it, "Bones stop listen there's no one here we're the last ones left in the building." Booth pulled her back from the door. "Booth I need to get out of here Greg is going to think I'm standing him up." She yelled as she fell to the ground. Who's Greg is he your date?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan said. "There is a chance some one is still in the building."

"Bones its 8:30 no one works this late." Booth said.

"I do." Brennan replied.

"Well you're..." Booth started before Brennan cut him off.

"I'm what Booth a work alcoholic." She snapped.

"Bones I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that you're dedicated to your work." Booth told her in a calming voice. "And you're not the only one who has places to be, it's my birthday tomorrow I'm meant to be at my party."

"Ok." Brennan said and sat down.

"So what do you want do?" Booth asked.

"There's nothing to do." Brennan mumbled.

"I know lets play Sherades." Booth suggested.

"Ok." Brennan told him.

"You do know what it is don't you?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan told him are you going to start or shall I.

Booth stood up and moved his hands for a movie.

Booth held up two fingers.

"Ok a movie, two words."


	2. Seven hours later

Brennan woke with a start. She opened her eyes and looked around the elevator, at first she didn't know were she was than she rembered the events of the night before. She looked at her watch 5:30. "Booth's birthday." she gasped, she was used to wakening up this earey but Booth wasn't.

She went over to him and gently shock him awake him "Booth." She whispered. "Booth,"

Booth opened his eyes and looked at his watch. "Its 5:30 Bones," Booth yelled. Brennan picked up her bag and pulled out a present and handed it to Booth. "Happy birthday," She said to him.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said as he opened the present. "It's a book."

"You sound disappointed." Brennan said.

"No Bones I'm not." He said. "_Unsolved F.B.I crimes_," He read from the title.

"I saw it in the book store and it sounded interesting." She told him.

"Did you hear that?" Brennan said as she jumped up and put her head on the door. "Booth some ones out there," Brennan said. Booth walked up to the door and he heard two people talking to each other. Brennan started banging on the door and yelling. "Dr. Brennan is that you." Hodgins said.

"Yes we're trapped in the elevator." Brennan said.

"It's ok we're going to get you out Hodgins is ringing the fire department and you said we who's in there with you?" Angela said.

"Hey Angela," Booth said. She smiled they where trapped in an elevator all night.

"Happy birthday Booth," Angela said. "How long have you been in there?" Angela asked them.

"Since half past eight." Booth replied.

"They'll be here in about ten minutes." Hodgins said to them.

"Ok." They both said.

"Booth, Brennan their here," Hodgins said to them.

"We're going to get out of here Bones." Booth said to her. She ran up to him and hugged him. When they pulled away from the hug, He pulled her face to hers and kissed her. "Booth you just kissed me." Brennan told him.

"I know." Booth said. She smiled. They where just about to kiss again when they got the doors open. Booth grabbed Brennan and carried her out of the elevator.

"Booth I don't need you to carry me Booth." Brennan yelled at him.

He didn't put her down.

"Booth," She screamed.

"Come on you two aren't going to work today." Angela told them "I'll drive you home."

"I can drive home." Booth told her.

"I'm driving you no arguments." Angela told him.

As soon as they were in the car Angela stared questioning about the elevator.

"What were you and Brennan doing in the elevator when they opened the door?" she asked. "It wasn't just that it looked like she was about to kiss you or you just finished kissing. "She was meant to go on a date with some guy last night. Greg I think she said his name was." Booth said.

"Booth that was just a cover up we had a surprise party planned with every one you know. "You just thought you we're going to dinner with some friends." Angela revealed.

"No Greg." Booth asked.

"No." Angela assured him.

"Oh that's good to know." Booth said to her.

"Hello still here." Brennan yelled from the back seat.


	3. The New Intern

**Just to let you know I have fixed most the spelling and grammar in the first two chapters. **

It had been two days since they were trapped in the elevator and they were back at work and life was back to normal well normal for them. They hadn't had the time to speak about the kiss yet. They were just about to start to examine the new body Booth had brought in when the new intern walked thought the door.

Cam and Angela's jaws dropped and when Brennan turned around even hers dropped. He wasn't as young as the others about Brennan's age. He was tall and muscular he looked so perfect his bronze hair gleamed gold from the lights as he glided to ward them. "His so dreamy," Cam sighed.

"I know." Sighed Angela. All Brennan could do was stare.

He was now standing in front of them "Hi! I'm Greg Lane your new intern." He said as he extended his hand out for one of them to shake. Brennan reached out and shook his hand "Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Nice to meet you," He said.

"This is Cam, Hodgins, Booth and Angela" she told him as she pointed at each one.

"Aren't you a bit old to be an intern?" Hodgins asked him.

"I'm changing my career." He told him. "Been a police officer most of my life."

While Cam, Brennan and Angela were talking to Greg. Booth and Hodgins were standing at the other side of the room. Booth was giving him a death stare.

Angela looked over at Booth and Hodgins and saw the look Booth was giving Greg. She smiled and tapped Brennan on the shoulder. When Brennan half turned around and saw the look on Booth's face she smiled. "Jealous much," Angela whispered.

"Booth stop looking at him like that," Hodgins whispered.

"Stop looking at him how." Booth Mumbled.

"His only talking to Dr. Brennan," Hodgins whispered. "He'll be gone by the end of the day just like all the other interns since Zack left."

"I don't think his going any where soon." Booth whispered back.

"I wonder what their whispering about." Angela whispered to Brennan. "Their so jealous,"

"I know." Brennan whispered back.

"Look at the looks on their faces." Angela whispered.

Booth walked over to them and said "ok let's find out who killed him."

"Her." Brennan corrected him.

The next day Greg was still there. Booth walked up to Hodgins and said "Told you he'd still be here."

"We know who she is." Brennan told Booth. "Kayla Macquarie."

"Come on Bones." He said already at the door he wanted to get her way from Greg.

"His not the Greg I was meant to go on a date with Booth." Brennan told him when they were in Booth's S.U.V.

"I know about the party Bones Angela told me when she drove me home."

"Well why are you so jealous then Booth you act like this every time." She replied.

"No I don't." he snapped.

"You do Booth every time." Snapped back.

They sat there in silence till Brennan's phone rung. "Brennan." She said into the phone.

"Say I'm Greg." Angela Giggled.

"Greg." Brennan said. Booth stared to frown.

"What's he doing?" Angela asked.

"Frowning," Brennan replied. Angela giggled.

"Bye." Angela said.

"Is that all you called me for." She asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Bye Greg." Brennan said.


	4. Jealous, Jealous Booth

**Thank you for your reviews. **

"Why is he calling you?" Booth asked.

Brennan paused before saying "He just needed to ask me a question."

"A question oh. Well how dose he know your number any how?" Booth asked her.

"Well he is my intern." Brennan pointed out.

"A bit old for an intern, don't you think." Booth complained.

"He changed his career." Brennan argued.

"That's a likely story." Booth yelled.

"Well is this your people reading or your jealousy." Brennan yelled back.

"People reading," Booth yelled.

"That's just what you say." Brennan yelled back.

"No it's not, I'm not jealous Bones." Booth yelled.

"That's just what you say." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not jealous." Booth told her.

"Booth I don't care that you're jealous I think it's sweet very, very sweet." Brennan said with a smile.

"You think it's sweet. Ok you've been hanging out with Angela to much." Booth told her.

"I have not. I really do think it's sweet." She told him with a smile on her face.

After they talked to her parents they went back to the lab. "Hey Dr. Brennan," Greg greeted her.

"Hello Greg." Brennan said him, as she and Booth walked past.

"Why didn't you say hello." Brennan asked booth when they were in her office.

"Because," Booth told her.

"Because you're jealous," Brennan pointed out to him.

"No I'm not." He hissed.

"You are." Brennan told him.

"I'm not." Booth argued.

"Are," Brennan argued back.

"Not." Booth argued.

"Are," Brennan argued back.

Angela walked into Brennan's office and they were still arguing. "Do you two ever stop?" She asked.

"She thinks I'm jealous of Greg." Booth told her.

"Not just Greg every guy lately and his so jealous, Brennan told her.

"We all know your jealous Booth. It's not that hard to hide." Angela told him.

"I'm not." Booth denied.

"Jealous about what." Asked Cam who was now standing in the door way.

"His jealous of Greg because he thinks his hitting on Brennan," Angela explained.

"Well I need Dr. Brennan now." Cam told them as she stared to walk away. Brennan followed her leaving Angela and Booth in her office.

"Booth if you don't tell her how you feel soon." Angela told him.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Booth asked.

"Booth I'm her best friend and she head over heals." Angela told him. "Just tell her how you feel she'll be so happy."

"Ok I'll tell her tonight when she finishes work." Booth told Angela as he ran from her office.

"And Booth don't ever leave her." Angela yelled to him out Brennan's office door.

"I won't." he yelled back.

That night when Brennan had finished work and she was at her car and about to open the door when some one put their hand on the door, she looked up to see who it was. "Booth." She gasped.

"Ok Bones lets go out to dinner." Booth told her.

"Dinner I'd love too." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." Booth told her.

"See you then." She said as she hopped into her car.

When she got home she had a shower and got dressed in a nice dress. She had just finished getting ready when Booth knocked on her door. "Ready Bones," Booth asked.

"The doors open." Brennan told him. He opened her door and walked in. "I'm ready let's go."

"Ok let's go." Booth said to her as they walked out the door and walked to Booth's S.U.V.


	5. The Date

**If you re-read the first two chapters you will notice some changes. The first two chapters still tell the same story. I only changed a few words around and made some new paragraphs. **

Booth stopped in front of a very nice restraunt. "I'll go find a park." He said letting her out.

"Ok I'll wait here." Brennan said as she closed the door. She was so happy she was on a date with Booth she didn't want to be just partners anymore. He asked her out she was so happy. She was deeply in love with him and she hoped he felt the same way. She had been in love with him since about the second year of their partnership, she wasn't sure when she fell in love with him but she knew she was.

Booth was looking for a car park. He still needed to tell her how he felt. He was thinking about how he could tell he was in love with her. He loved her so much he cared about her so much. He hoped she felt the same way like Angela said she did. He was in love with his partner. Deeply in love, at that moment he remembered when they kissed how she grabbed hold of his shirt when he was about to pull away. He had been in love with her since Sully left that day on his boat. He pulled his car into a park and got out of his car. He stared walking back towards the restraunt, when he saw Cam getting out of a car with a man who looked like her date. He bit his lip, Cam having a date at the same place as him and Brennan.

While Brennan was weighting for Booth she saw Angela and her date walking toward the restraunt doors. Angela gave her a knowing smile as they walked past. Booth came back from the car park just after they went in the door. Booth walked up to the door and opened it for her. "Thank you." Brennan said to him as they walked threw the door. They weighted in line to be seated.

They were seated in the middle of the restraunt. Angela sat on the right of where her and her date had a river view and cam and her date sat on the other side and had a view of the dance floor. Both Angela and Cam had one eye on Booth and Brennan. "People will think this has been going on longer than it has been." Brennan exclaimed.

"No they won't." Booth told her.

"If we act the way Angela says we do." Brennan told him.

"And how does she say we act?" Booth asked

"Like an old married couple," Brennan told him.

"We don't act like that." He said with a raised voice.

"That's what she said." Brennan told him.

"May I take your orders?" The asked them.

"I'll have a vegetable lasagna and a glass of water." Brennan told him.

"I'll have a Mac and cheese and a glass of coke." Booth told the waiter.

"Angela's going to ambush you tomorrow at work." Booth told her.

"She'll probably ambush me before we lave the restraunt." Brennan told him.

"She probably will." Booth agreed.

When their dinner came they ate in silence till the waiter came and asked if they wanted desert.

"I'll have a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream." Brennan told the waiter.

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked Booth.

"I'll have a bowl of chocolate with peppermint chips, honey cone with chocolate flakes, caramel with vanilla swills and chocolate. With nuts sprinkled on top, Booth told the waiter. When the waiter left Booth saw the look on Brennan's face.

"What it's just ice cream," Booth told her.

"A lot of ice cream." She exclaimed.

They where still talking about the ice cream that Booth ordered when the waiter brought them their ice cream, Booth's looked nice. He mixed all the flavors together and stared to eat it. Brennan looked up from her ice cream. "Booth can I try some." She said quietly.

"Ok Bones." He said as he got a spoon full of ice cream and put the spoon in Brennan's mouth. Brennan swallowed the ice cream and said "that's good." By now Angela was looking over at them and smiling. After they ate their ice cream Booth pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Brennan saw the most beautiful neck lace she had ever seen. "That's beautiful." She exclaimed.

"It's for you." He said pulling it from the box and put the neck lace around her neck.

In the corner of her eyes she could see Cam and Angela' faces,

"Ready to go home," Booth asked her.

"yes." She told him.


	6. The long forgoten letter

**Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block can take its toll I haven't updated for 2 weeks so I decided to sit down and write a new chapter even if it killed me. **

Booth stopped his S.U.V. out side Brennan's apartment building. "Did you like tonight Bones?" Booth asked.

"well." She started. "It was fine. It would have been better if Cam and Angela weren't spying on us but with you there it was perfect."

"That's good bones I'm glad you had a nice time." Booth said with a smile.

"Did you have a nice time Booth?" Brennan asked him.

"Of cause I had a nice time with you Bones." Booth told her.

"I'm tired." She told him as she hopped out of his S.U.V. "Thank you for tonight Booth goodnight."

"Goodnight Bones." Booth said as she shut the door.

"Bye Booth." She yelled back at him.

"I love you." he said under his breath to soft for her to.

The next morning Brennan awoke to knocking on her door. She got out of bed and went to the door and opened it. "Booth," she said sleepy.

"I need to know if this is true and you still feel the same way." he spoke almost to fast for he to under stand. He handed her a page from her book. She opened it "where did you find this." she asked as she started to read the long for gotten letter. It was the letter she wrote when the grave digger buried her.

_Booth,_

_I haven't got much time to tell you all I need to tell you, we are running out of air. _

_I know you were trying to save me just like always and I hope you got our message. _

_I didn't like you much at first but after about a year you where a friend and then I fell in love with you. Angela says that you feel the same way. Booth you helped me become the Temperance I am today. You taught me to become the me I forgotten long ago. You taught me to love, to listen, to believe, to reconnect, and to have fun, to live a little, to act on my gut feeling from time to time, to be the me I lost and much more. _

_You helped me learn that there's more to the world than science and more than meets the eye. _

_Don't blame your self we did not suffocate. It was my fault, I had an idea to blast our way out with the explosives from the air bags it didn't work because we were either more than four foot or it was just a bad idea. _

_Please let Russ know I don't hate him and I'm sorry for every time I said I did. There's so much more I could say. _

_Love Temperance _

"How did you find this." she asked.

"I was looking for the file on the case we're working on and I knocked a book of you desk and this fell out and it had my name on it so I read it." He explained to her. "Do you still feel the same way?"

"Even stronger," She admitted. "More and more each day, how to you feel?"

"Well I did kiss you." He said with a smile. She smiled back.

Just as it seemed they where about to kiss Booth's phone rung. "Booth." He said as he picked it up.

After he hung up he said "we need to question Kayla's brother."

"Ok I'll be ready in 15 minutes." she said as she closed the door on him.

In 15 minutes they where in Booth's S.U.V.

Latter when they where back at the Jefforsonian Brennan was in her office writing a new chapter for her book, "So how did the date go?" Brennan looked up from her computer to see Angela sitting on her couch.

"Good why?" Brennan asked.

"That necklace was so nice." Angela exclaimed.

"We didn't seep together." Brennan told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe because we are partners." She yelled at her.

"Every one knows your more than just partners." Angela told her.

"I know." She mumbled.

"You admitted it." She said as she got up from Brennan's couch.

"How many people know we went on a date last night?" Brennan asked.

Angela gasped then turned around "you admitted that it was a date." She said as she left Brennan's office. "I won't tell any one but I can't say Cam wont or hasn't."

**If you don't know who Kayla is she is the person in the case they are working on. This is probably going to be the last chapter I get published before Christmas so have a nice Christmas. Love it hate it I would like to hear from you. **


	7. It's My Life Not Yours

Brennan was about to get back to writing her book when Greg came into her office. "So how was the date?" He asked. Brennan jumped and looked to see who was in her office.

"Greg you startled me." She said as she saved the work she had done so far. "who told you about that?" She asked him.

"Cam." He told her.

"Where is she." she asked him.

"In her office," Greg told her. "Why?"

"Because I need to stop her before half the building thinks we had sex." She told him as she went out her office door.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No." Brennan snapped. "Can't I have a private life?"

"Sorry Dr. Brennan." Greg said as she walked away from him.

"Cam," Brennan said as she walked into her office.

"What is it Dr. Brennan." Cam asked.

"How come you told Greg about my date last night?" Brennan asked.

"I didn't think it would matter." Cam told her.

"Well it does." Brennan told her. "Next thing there will be all sorts of rumors going around and then people will think us being together is ruining our partnership."

"There are a lot of people here who think you are already together, almost every one." Cam told her.

"Almost every one," Brennan asked.

"Yes." Cam said.

"We act like we are together." Brennan questioned.

"Yes." Cam told her.

"Well tell them to mine their own business." Brennan told her. "What I and Booth do is no one else's Business." She walked out of Cam's office and back to hers.

"Hey Bones," Booth greeted her as she walked into her office. "Let's go for lunch." He picked up her bag and jacket and handed it to her.

"ok." She said as they left her office.

They just stared to eat their lunch when Booths phone rung. "Booth," He said into his phone. "Ok we'll be right there."

"We need to go talk to Kayla's best friend. Come on bones we can eat on the way." he said as they got up and headed for his S.U.V

**Tell me what you think? **


	8. The Talk About New Year's Eve

**Sorry it's late I stared writing it at new years but I've been busy so I haven't had time to write lately. This will be the last chapter in this story. Thanks for reading. **

That day they arrested Kayla's boyfriend. After they arrested him they went to the diner to have coffee. They sat in the diner talking. "What are you doing for New Year's Eve Bones?" Booth asked with a mouth full of apple pie.

"I'll probably stay at home or work late at the lab." She told him.

"How long are you going to stay at the lab?" He asked.

"I don't know." Brennan replied.

"Bones you can't work late on New Years Eve."

"Why not." she asked.

"Because it's a holiday you're meant to speed New Year's Eve with some one" He told her.

"Well who do you have in mine?" She asked already knowing what he would say.

"Me." he replied. You can spend New Year's Eve with me what do you think about that." She sat there and tort for a while. "Come on bones it'll be fun." Booth added with his charm smile.

His charm smile was hard to resist but she couldn't give up that easy even though she really wanted to spend New Years with him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why because it will be fun," Booth told her "come on Bones."

"Ok I'll go." Brennan told him. "But I want to pick where we go."

"Ok." He told her. "Do you know where we are going to go yet?"

"No but when I do decide where to go it's going to be a surprise." Brennan told him.

"Why." He complained.

"Because," She told him.

"Why because." Booth asked.

"Booth," Brennan said to him starting to get annoyed with him.

"Come on I'll drive you home." Booth told her.

"Ok." She said as they got up and left the diner.

**THE END **

**So what did you think? **


End file.
